If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Jika para uke di Super Junior ingin bertukar tempat dengan para seme, apakah yang akan terjadi? Mind to RnR? Warning : Humor GAGAL, BoysLove, author stress
1. Chapter 1

**IF THE UKE WANTS TO BE THE SEME **

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**SUMMARY : Jika para uke di Super Junior ingin bertukar tempat dengan para seme, apakah yang terjadi?**

**AUTHOR : Lee Jin Ah a.k.a Cassidy Lee a.k.a Michi Hikari Asako**

**Annyeong readers…! Lama tak berjumpa, karena author baru aja selesai mid test. Author yang neomu kyeopta plus neomu yeppeo #Readers : Hooooeekkk# ini akan menyuguhkan (?) FF gaje baru. Di FF ini kalian akan melihat kekejaman para uke (nanti jd seme) pd couplenya..**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget To Review…^^**

^^If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme^^

(Author POV)

"Teukie hyung!", panggil seorang namja

"Ne, ada apa, Wookie-ah?", jawab Leeteuk. Oh ternyata namja itu Ryeowook

"Engg…hyung, bisa kita adakan rapat?"

"Rapat apa, Wookie-ah?"

"Rapat para uke, hyung"

Leeteuk tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk

"Ne, aku panggil Eunhyuk-ah dan Kibum-ah, kau panggil Heechul-ah dan Sungmin-ah ya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk

(SKIP TIME)

Setelah para uke berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk, Sungmin membuka rapat tersebut

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kok para uke disuruh rapat?", tanya Sungmin

Leeteuk menunjuk Ryeowook, "Tanya saja dia"

Sungmin beralih pada Ryeowook

"Wookie-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak

"Hyung, apakah kalian sebagai uke merasa ditindas oleh para seme kalian?"

Leeteuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk

"Ne, aku sering banget diajakin NC sama Hae"

"Hangeng juga sering minta dimasakin"

"Siwon manja dan sering nyuruh-nyuruh aku"

"Kangin tiap malam ngajakin NC-an, memalukan"

"Kyuhyun juga evil banget, dan mesum. Aku sering dicuekin, trus dia malah milih PSP-nya yang jelek itu"

Ryeowook menghela napas senang

"Berarti keinginanku bisa terkabul", ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Keinginan apa, Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook tersenyum evil #Kyu pinjem senyum epilmu dulu yaah#

"Aku ingin, sekarang kita yang menjadi seme"

JLEGEEERR!

Hyungdeulnya kaget semua

"Wookie-ah, kau kerasukan setan apa?", tanya Sungmin

"Wookie-ah, kau ketularan Kyu yah?", tanya Heechul

"Wookie-ah, kau ingin gantian mengajak Yesung hyung NC-an ya?", tanya Eunhyuk

Hanya Leeteuk dan Kibum yang tidak heboh

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum evil

"Sungmin hyung, aku tidak kerasukan setan apa-apa kok. Heechul hyung, yaaah mungkin aku ketularan Kyu. Ya! Eunhyuk hyung jangan yadong! Aku ini masih polos nan innocent tauk!", Ryeowook menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan hyungdeulnya

"Jadi, bagaimana?", tanya Ryeowook

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Okelah, gantian aku yang mengendalikan Kangin"

Kibum mengangguk, "Gantian aku menyuruh Siwon hyung, fufufufu~"

Sungmin mengangguk _excited, _"Aku sangat setuju! Sekali-kali boleh juga kok jadi evil"

Eunhyuk tampak ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk mantap, "Oke, daripada aku berhari-hari ga bisa jalan"

Heechul mengangguk, "Fufufukhekhekhe~~Hangeng akan kusuruh masak Nasi Goreng Beijing tiap hari, fufufu~"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar

"Berarti para seme, ah para uke kita, yang memasak, kan?", tanya Ryeowook

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook horror

"Wo-wookie, Kyu bagaimana? Dia kan ga bisa masak"

"Bodo, pokoknya semua uke kita yang masak. Fufufu~Setuju?"

"Ne~~Setujuu!", ucap para uke, ah maksudnya para seme kita

^^If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme^^

'Cklek'

Terdengar pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka, dan keluarlah para seme baru Super Junior (Sekarang Ryeowook dkk udah resmi jadi seme ya? Fufufu~)

"Kyu"

"Siwon hyung"

"Yesung hyung"

"Kangin"

"Hangeng"

"Hae"

Para seme tersebut memanggil para uke mereka

"Ne~Wae?", tanya mereka –Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Yesung, Hangeng dan Donghae- serempak.

Para seme tersebut saling sikut menyikut

"Wookie kau saja yang ngomong", ucap Heechul

"Anii~aku takut"

"Kan kau yang punya ide", timpal Sungmin

"Hyungdeul kan juga setuju"

"Kau saja Wookie", paksa Eunhyuk

"Aniyooo~~"

"Wookie.", suruh Leeteuk sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Ryeowook

Ryeowook menelan ludah dengan susah payah

"Huuuft~Ne, ne, aku akan bilang."

Ryeowook pun maju mendekati kerumunan para uke

"Cepat katakana, Wookie-ah", paksa Kyuhyun, si abang evil #plakk#

"Kita para uke ingin menjadi para seme", ucap Ryeowook santai

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"MWOOO?", para uke tersebut kaget setengah mati

"Ga mau, aku kan _ultimate top seme_", tolak Kyuhyun

"Aku juga ga mau", ucap Siwon

"Aku juga", ucap Kangin

"Aku juga", ucap Donghae

"Aku juga", ucap Donghae

"Aku juga", ucap Yesung

Leeteuk menghela napas

"Min, lakukan", perintahnya pada Sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum mengerikan

Nyali para uke ciut karenanya

Sungmin menatap para uke itu satu persatu dengan tajam

"Harus, jika tidak, kalian akan ku-karate dan ku-taekwondo satu-satu", ancamnya

"Kan ada Siwon yang bisa melawan", Hangeng mencoba membantah

Sungmin men-deathglare Siwon

Siwon mengkeret

"Aku setuju hyung! Aku setuju 100%!", seru Siwon

Sungmin tersenyum puas

"Ah~Kalo Siwon udah setuju, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga setuju.", timpal Hangeng

"Aku juga setuju", ucap Kangin

"Ne~aku juga", ucap Hangeng

"Yeah~me too", ucap Donghae sok Inggris

"Ne, ne~Aku juga", ucap Yesung

Hanya Kyuhyun yang belum menjawab

"Bagaimana Kyu?", ucap Sungmin dengan nada ramah yang err…mencurigakan

Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihat ucapan Sungmin

'Mati aku', batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghela napas

"Baiklah, aku setuju~", ucap Kyuhyun, akhirnya

"Jadi sekarang sudah resmi, kita bertukar tempat, kami para uke jadi seme, dan kalian para seme penakut menjadi para uke, fufufu~", ucap Ryeowook senang

"Ehm, dan ada beberapa peraturan.", ucap Leeteuk

"Apa itu?", ucap Kangin

Leeteuk menoleh pada monyet #plakk# maksudnya pada si Eunhyuk

"Nyuk, jelasin, gih.", suruh Leeteuk

Eunhyuk mengangguk

"Kalian para uke harus memasak, bukan Ryeowook dan Sungmin lagi, lalu..", ucapan Eunhyuk dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Hyung, aku kan tidak bisa memasak.", rengek Kyuhyun

"Bodo, emang kita pikirin?", ucap Heechul cuek

"Tapi hyung~", Kyuhyun masih mewek

"Ga ada tapi-tapian.", potong Kibum dengan nada super dingin

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, 'Kalau Kibum hyung udah bilang gitu, mau gimana lagi, aku harus setuju deh, daripada dibunuh sama Kibum hyung', batin Kyuhyun

"Ne, ne~", sahut Kyuhyun

"Selanjutnya, kalian para uke harus bangun pagi, lalu memasak, kemudian kalian yang harus belanja,lalu...", ucap Eunhyuk misterius

"Apa Nyuk, apa?", sambar Donghae

Eunhyuk melotot pada Donghae, "Belajarlah hormat dengan seme-mu!", bentaknya. Donghae mengkeret

"Nama couple harus diubah.", ucap Eunhyuk mutlak

Mata para uke membulat, "Mwoo?", ucap mereka serempak

"Ne, dan aku yang akan menetapkannya", lanjut Kibum, tenang

Semua uke menelan ludah

"HaeHyuk menjadi EunHae,..", ucapan Kibum dipotong oleh Donghae

"Huueee…..image-ku sebagai seme runtuh begitu saja…hueee….eomma, kejamnya dunia inii…..hueeee….", rengek Donghae sambil guling-guling gaje

Yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya

Kibum menatap Donghae tajam

"Bisa kulanjutkan?", tanya Kibum dengan nada super duper dingin

Donghae mengangguk, takut.

"YeWook menjadi RyeSung, KyuMin menjadi SungKyu..", ucapan Kibum kembali dipotong, kali ini oleh Kyuhyun

"Kok SungKyu?", protesnya

"Kalo MinKyu nanti dikira Changmin dan Kyuhyun", jawab Kibum

"Berikutnya, KangTeuk menjadi LeeKang #maksa# HanChul menjadi HeeGeng #tambah maksa#, dan yang terakhir, SiBum menjadi BumWon"

'Gubrak'

Suara apa itu?

Oh ternyata Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya dari sofa

"Huee….kenapa aku harus jadi uke? Padahal sudah susah-susah selama 4 tahun aku membentuk tubuhku menjadi sixpack…hueeee….sungguh teganya Engkau, Tuhan…hueeee…", Siwon mewek sambil guling-guling kayak Donghae

Yang lain hanya membatin, 'Inikah sisi gelap seorang Choi Siwon?'

"Pokoknya kita para seme ga mau tau, kalian harus mau.", ucap Ryeowook mutlak

Kyuhyun cemberut, wajahnya menjadi sangat cute saat itu

Satu detik..

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"KYU, MAU GAK JADI UKE-KU?", ucap para seme serempak

"Mwoo?", seru Kyuhyun

'GREPP~'

'CUPP~'

TBC/END?

Haha, itulah FF gaje saya readers…100% milik saya…gimana, mau TBC atau END? Itu semua terserah readers…

Jika readers suka FF ini, tekan 1

Jika readers kurang suka FF ini, tekan 2

Jika readers tidak suka FF ini, tekan 3

#plakk plakk plakk plakk plakk#

*Author (ngesot) : mian, mari kita ulang*

Jika readers suka FF ini, silakan di review…

Nah, gimana?


	2. Chapter 2

**IF THE UKE WANTS TO BE THE SEME**

**CHAPTER 2**

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : Hari ini dimulailah kekejaman para seme terhadap uke mereka..hohoho~**

**WARNING : BoysLove, Yaoi**

**Wuaaahh…ternyata banyak juga ya readers yang mau review….uuaaahh jeongmal kamsahamnida….**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget To Review…^^**

^^If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme^^

Mata para member Super Junior membulat dan mulut mereka melongo hebat ketika melihat pemandangan (?) di depan mereka

Pemandangan apakah itu?

Ternyata Sungmin, Sungmin readers! SUNGMIN! *lebay*

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun posesif dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun!

Readers, sepertinya Sungmin mulai menunjukkan sisi kesemeannya

(Sungmin POV) *Readers, kalimat yang depannya author kasih tanda (') itu artinya pembatinan (?) Sungmin yah? Oke?*

'Huft, enak aja mereka mau menjadikan MyBabyKyu sebagai uke mereka. Andwae! Kyu milikku!'

Aku memeluk Kyuhyun dengan posesif dan mencium bibirnya

'Naah~Kalo gini kan ga ada yang berani, fufufufufu~',

'Loh-loh, apa ini? Kok Kyu mulai mendominasi ciumanku? Waduh, jiwa kesemeannya muncul lagi nih. Ini tidak biasa dibiarkan! Kan aku sekarang semenya. Aku harus bangkit dari penjajahan (?) ini! Hwaiting, Sungmin!'

(Sungmin POV end)

(Normal POV)

'PLAKK'

Apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun, saudara-saudara!

"Kyu, aku sekarang seme tauk! Kenapa kau yang mendominasi ciumanku?", amuk Sungmin

"Ah, mian hyung, aku terbiasa menjadi seme, susah menjadi uke, hehehe, mian~", jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan gaje

"Kalau kau berani berbuat begitu lagi, kujamin, badanmu tinggal daging tanpa tulang!", ancam Sungmin

"Hwaadd? Ne, ne~", timpal Kyuhyun takut-takut

Sungmin tersenyum puas

"Eh iya, dan ada satu peraturan lagi, dan ini sangat penting.", ucap Eunhyuk

Para uke menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan (?) _apa-itu-Nyuk?_

Eunhyuk menghela napas

"Para uke harus bisa ber-aegyo.", ucap Eunhyuk mutlak

Sedetik..

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"MWO?", ucap para uke tersebut serempak *heran, kok para uke jadi lola begini yah?*

Leeteuk mengangguk mantap

"Kalian harus bisa. Harus!", seru Leeteuk penuh semangat

"Tapi hyung, aku kan tidak bisa ber-aegyo~", rengek Yesung

Kibum tersenyum simpul

"Kalian akan belajar dari Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook-ah.", kata Kibum

Semua uke menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelas

"Hyukkie…ubah dong peraturannya, setidaknya kami tidak harus ber-aegyo..jebal..", pinta para uke melas #plakk# tersebut

"Andwae! Peraturan tidak bisa diubah!", seru Eunhyuk

Para uke tersebut langsung lemas

"Nah, sekarang sudah malam, ayo tidur! Para seme, seret para uke kalian ke kamar, fufufufu~", perintah Heechul

Para seme pun segera menyeret uke mereka

"Akkh..berat…hyung berat.", keluh Ryeowook

Yesung hanya nyengir kura-kura #plakk#

^^If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme^^

(LeeKang's Room)

"Hyung…NC-an yuukk?", ajak Kangin. Hohoho, rupanya raccoon kita satu ini sudah lupa bahwa status dirinya sekarang adalah uke

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tajam

"Siapa sih semenya?", sindir Leeteuk

Kangin menelan ludah dengan susah payah

"H-hyung kok..y-ya sudah, se-selamat tidur.", ucap Kangin pasrah

"Selamat tidur.", balas Leeteuk

'Hahaha, rasakan kau Kangin! Fufufu~', batin Leeteuk

(EunHae's Room)

"Hyukkie, NC-an yuukk?", ajak Donghae si ikan #plakk# Rupanya Donghae juga lupa seperti Kangin

'PLAKK'

"Appo~Kenapa kau menamparku, Nyuk?", rintih Donghae

'PLAKK'

Donghae hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit

"Pertama, kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'! Kedua, sekarang kan semenya aku. Ketiga, jangan memanggilku 'Kunyuk'! Belajarlah hormat dengan seme-mu!", bentak Eunhyuk

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur Hyukkie hyung, mimpi indah.",

"Ne~"

(RyeSung's Room)

"Ya! Yesung hyung! Tidurlah!", seru Ryeowook

"…"

"Woi! Yesung hyung!"

"…"

Ryeowook mulai hilang kesabarannya

"YESUNG HYUNG, TIDUR!"

"…"

Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri Yesung dan menjambak rambutnya

"Aiiih, appo~Sakit, Wookie. Kenapa sih?", rintih Yesung

Ryeowook melotot pada Yesung

"Ini sudah jam tidur, tauk! Kenapa malah main dengan Ddangko Brothers? *ceritanya Ddangko Brothers masih ada* Tidur, sekarang! Aku seme-mu tauk!", bentak Ryeowook

"Ah~Ne, ne aku akan tidur. Gitu aja ribut. Cerewet amat sih.", kata Yesung

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa hyung? Aku cerewet?", ucap Ryeowook tidak terima

"Hah? Aniyo~Aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Hehehe.", jawab Yesung sambil cengengesan. 'Wookie menakutkan sekali saat ini', batin Yesung

Ryeowook menjewer telinga Yesung kuat-kuat

"Ga usah mengelak begitu hyung! Aku dengar semua ucapanmu! Sekarang, tidur!", seru Ryeowook marah

"Appo~Ne, ne, aku akan tidur.", ucap Yesung pasrah

"Bagus."

(SungKyu's Room)

"Kyu! Cepat tidur! Sudah malam.", perintah Sungmin

"…"

"Kyu!"

"…"

"Kyu, tidur sekarang. Atau kubanting PSP yang ada ditanganmu sekarang.", ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin

"…"

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu merebut PSP-nya

"Andwae! Jangan hyung! Jangan! Jebaaall…", rengek Kyuhyun

Sungmin cuek bebek

"Hyung..jebal..iya aku akan tidur sekarang..", ucap Kyuhyun pasrah

Sungmin tersenyum puas

'Gampang sekali mengancam Kyuhyun. Fufufufu~', batin Sungmin

(BumWon's Room)

"Hyung ambilkan aku air putih! Ppalli! Aku haus.", suruh Kibum

"Ani~Aku ngantuk, Bummie.", tolak Siwon

"Harus"

"Aku ngantuk"

"Harus!"

"Ngantuk, Bummie.."

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan super dingin

"Kalau tidak mau, sana tidur diluar!", ucap Kibum mutlak

Siwon menelan ludah dengan susah payah

"Ne, ne~Akan kuambilkan.", kata Siwon pasrah

Kemudian Siwon pergi mengambilkan air untuk Kibum, sedangkan Kibum tersenyum puas, 'Rasakan kau hyung!'

"Ini airnya..aah.."

'PRAANG'

Kibum melotot pada Siwon

"Kok bisa pecah begini? Bersihkan! Kemudian ambilkan aku air putih yang baru! Ck, ceroboh sekali kau hyung.", ucap Kibum

"Tapi, Bummie~", rengek Siwon

"Ga ada tapi-tapian.", ucap Kibum

Siwon kembali mengangguk pasrah, kemudian mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut. 'Untung ga ada yang bangun karena suara ini', batin Siwon

Siwon kembali mengambilkan air putih untuk Kibum

"Fufufufu~Rasakan kau hyung. Untung tadi aku bisa menyangkal kakimu.", ucap Kibum senang, sambil cekikikan

"Ini, Bummie.", kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan air tersebut

Kibum menatap air tersebut dengan cuek

"Aku udah ga haus, kelamaan hyung ngambilnya, kembaliin sana.", perintah Kibum

"Bummie, udah ngantuk niih~", Siwon kembali mewek

Kibum men-deathglare Siwon

Siwon mengkeret, kemudian ngacir untuk mengembalikan air putih tersebut

Kibum cekikikan senang, karena rencana menjahili Siwon bisa terlaksana dengan sempurna (?)

(HeeGeng's Room)

"Cepat tidur, Geng!", perintah Heechul

"Kau sendiri masih berdandan, masa' aku disuruh tidur?", kata Hangeng sambil bersungut-sungut

"Bodo, tidur dulu sana."

"Katanya seme, tapi kok masih kayak uke gitu.", sindir Hangeng

Heechul menjewer Hangeng

"Hwaaa, appo~", seru Hangeng

"Memang ga boleh? Yang penting statusku seme, cepat tidur."

"Ga mau."

"Hangeng, tidur.", Heechul menampakkan sisi gelapnya (?)

Hangeng takut, lalu ngacir ke tempat tidurnya

(Keesokan paginya)

"Siapa nih yang masak?", tanya Kangin

Oh ternyata pagi ini para uke sudah bangun dan asik berdebat tentang 'Siapa yang memasak'

"Jangan aku hyung.", tolak Kyuhyun

"Aku juga ga mau", ucap Yesung

Semua uke menoleh pada Hangeng

"Apa?", tanya Hangeng yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu

"Kau yang masak!", perintah para uke yang lain serempak

Hangeng menghela napas, lalu mengangguk

"Menunya yang itu saja ya?", ucap Hangeng

Semua uke mengangguk setuju

(SKIP TIME)

"Waah, masakan Hangeng-ge enak sekali.", puji Ryeowook

Hangeng tersenyum bangga

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, Leeteuk mengumpulkan mereka di ruang tamu

"Sekarang, para uke akan belajar aegyo dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.", ucap Leeteuk senang

Para uke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

TBC/END?

Mian ya readers, yang chapter 2 agak pendek

Mian juga, saya ga bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu

Jeongmal kamsahamnida bagi yang udah review

Chapter berikutnya (kalau readers menghendaki) saya akan membalas review dari chapter 1 dan 2 (kalo ada yang mau review di chapter 2)

Akhir kata, silakan bagi yang berkenan review….^^


	3. Chapter 3

If The Uke Wants To Be The Seme

Chapter 3

A/N : hehe mianhae ya readers, kelamaan ya update nya? Author sibuk sih akhir-akhir ini #plak

ENJOY IT !

"Baiklah, uke sekalian (?) hari ini kita akan belajar aegyo bersama saya, si imut Kim Ryeowook *narsis amat lu bang xD* dan hyung imut kita Lee Sungmin. Berikan tepuk tangannya!"

Krik. Krik. Krik

"Isshh, baiklah kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Yesung mendadak cemberut.

"AAAHHH! Itu bagus hyung! Omooo, cemberut yang indah (?) sekali.", seru Sungmin tiba-tiba

Yesung cengengesan gaje, "Jinjja?"

"Umm!", Sungmin mengangguk imut, tidak sadar dia sedang dilirik (?) beberapa namja mesum xD

"Oke, kita mulai dari Donghae hyung.", ucap Ryeowook

Donghae mencoba menggembungkan pipinya dan mem-poutkan pipinya

"Hahahaha! Itu aegyo gagal (?)! Mukamu malah jadi seperti bakpao tenggelam (?)", ejek Sungmin

Donghae mem-poutkan bibirnya imut, "Nah itu baru benar!", puji Ryeowook

TOK. TOK. TOK

"Nuguseyo?", teriak Leeteuk.

"Ini kami, Teukie-ah. Sunbaemu yang paling keren!"

Leeteuk berjalan sambil cemberut, "Keren apanya? Jidat lebar begitu saja dibanggakan. Ck."

"Annyeong!", sembur (?) Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Aigooo, kau menyebabkan hujan lokal (?) di wajah tampanku ini, Junsu-ah. Iuuhhh (?)", keluh Leeteuk

Yunho menggetok (?) kepala Leeteuk dengan tidak sopannya, "Masih tampan aku, hyung."

"Issshhh, terserah lah. Ayo masuk."

Kelima namja tampan a.k.a Dong Bang Shin Ki itu masuk dengan tampang ndeso (?) mereka. "Aigoo, sudah lama kami tidak kemari hyung.", ucap mami DBSK (?), Jeje

"Jaejoong, ini kan dorm kami yang baru."

Krik. Krik. Krik

Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Jaejoong, kamu itu KAMSEUPAY banget ya."

Pletak.

"Enak saja bilang My Boo kammmsuupaii. Eh apa hyung? Keamsupeai?"

"KAMSEUPAY, bodoh!"

"Keamsupai?", giliran Yoochun yang bertanya

"KAMSEUPAY. K-A-M-S-E-U-P-A-Y"

"Ooooh, kamseupay.", akhirnya kelima namja itu bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Eh, hyung, sedang apa itu Donghae?", tanya jidat lebar *digampar berjamaah*

"Ooooh, mereka sedang berlatih aegyo bersama Wookie dan Sungmin."

"Eh kenapa hyung?", giliran magnae tiang listrik (?) yang bertanya

"Kami ada perubahan. Yang dulunya uke, sekarang menjadi seme.", jawab Leeteuk kalem.

Krik. Krik. Krik

"HAAAAAHHH?", teriak kelima namja itu dengan lemotnya (?)

Leeteuk menutup kedua telinganya karena campuran (?) suara tenor Changmin, suara lumba-lumba Junsu, suara seksi (?) Yoochun, suara lembut Jaejoong dan suara bass Yunho.

"Wae, hyung? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Siwon menjadi uke-nya Bummie. Haha.", ucap Yunho.

"Selama ini kami merasa harga diri kami terinjak-injak. Seenaknya saja mereka meminta jatah NC tiap malam! Gara-gara mereka kami tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya! Diskriminasi (?) ini harus dihentikan!", jelas Leeteuk berapi-api

Jaejoong melangkah ke ruang tempat pelajaran aegyo itu.

"Eeeh, Donghae, kau salah. Pout yang alami (?) tidak seperti itu, tapi seperti ini.", kata Jaejoong sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya secara alamiah #pletak

"Ne, seperti Jae hyung itu, Donghae-hyung.", ujar Ryeowook.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau paham, Hae-ah?", tanya Sungmin

"Ani.", jawab Donghae polos.

"Ckck. Susah benar mengajari seme satu ini."

Sungmin berjalan ke arah Siwon.

"Sekarang kau."

Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat aegyo Kibum. 'Hmm, pipi digembungkan, pasang puppy eyes, kedua tangan di dagu dan bibir yang di-poutkan.'

Siwon memperagakan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook serta kelima anggota DBSK itu melongo.

'Siwon imut sekali.' Batin Jaejoong

'Aigoo, Siwon hyung ke-manly-annya hilang.', pikir Changmin sambil mengelus dada

'Ckckckck, aku malu padamu, Won.', batin Yunho miris

'Iuhhh.', batin Yoochun

'Andwae! Aku harus yang paling imut!', batin Junsu iri.

"Errr, bagaimana, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook-ah?", tanya Siwon polos

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"HEBAAAATTT!", seru Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"Aegyo yang bagus Siwon-ah. Aku bangga padamu.", isak Jaejoong lebay

Siwon tersenyum happy (?)

"Sekarang…ehm…Kangin hyung."

Kangin salah tingkah. "Ani. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Hiks, martabatku sebagai, hiks, seme, akan ternodai, hiks..", tangis Kangin alay

Sungmin menggeleng terharu, "Aku paham perasaanmu hyung…hiks…"

Ryeowook bersimpuh (?) di kaki Kangin, "Ne, hyung. Kau yang paling, hiks, kuat di Super Junior…."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin sangar dengan tatapan _mati-kau-Kim-Youngwoon-!_

"Sudahlah hyung, Kangin hyung memang tidak pantas ber-aegyo ria.", hibur Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Leeteuk.

"Isshhh repot sekali mengajari uke-uke tak berguna *plakk* ini. Baiklah, pelajaran dilanjutkan besok. Sekarang, bubar!", titah Sungmin

Kangin, Hangeng, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, "Selamat, selamat.", ucap Hangeng berseri-seri (?)

Hohoho… Kangin, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun, bersiaplah dengan pelajaran yang lebih kejam dari author… fufufufu~~~

TBC / DELETE?

Huwaaah mianhae ya readers, jeongmal mianhaeee *deepbow*

Author sibuk akhir-akhir ini m( .)m

Last,

Review?


End file.
